Servers/An Arda Adventure
An Arda Adventure is a server where you can play, discover, build and lots of other stuff. If you need any help there is our staff to help you. Our owner Kyrycraft will help you with anything you want when you ask. There are also our Co-Owners banaanplyz and nuggetmanBE and our Mods Aphion and Quickles_FTW are also there to help. We also will have weekly events. Contact us You can contact us on: AnArdaAdventure@hotmail.com Rules Main Rules To keep everything nice and friendfly we have rules you have to follow. # Do not swear. # Don't steal. If someone hasn't locked his chest it doesn't mean you can take everything you want. # Do not grief. If someone's did build something that is not good looking and the person hasn't been on you can mail staff about it (coordinates have to be in the mail) and they will get rid of it. # Speak english in the main chat, what you talk in msg or in felowship chat doesn't matter to us. # If you are in a discussion with staff, they have final word so don't reopen the arguement, it might get u muted. # Don't use hacks, we want to keep it fun for everyone so if you do you get a 3 day ban, you do it again, you get a temp ban. War and Hunt Rules When in war you are not allowed to use enchanted weapons or weapons and armor from other factions. You also have to wear the specific armor of your faction so if you are Pelargir you can't wear Gondorian armor. You also have to get rid of all the banners that are protecting your base otherwise the attackers can never get in. At first there are 3 forms of attacking someone, Hunting, Raiding and Sieging. Hunting If someone is in your country and you told him to leave (/me warns Name) and he didn't do it you can hunt him. You need to give the person 1 minute to get away. If he doesn't you can type /me hunts Name. It will appear in chat in purple and will be easy to see. Once you are hunting someone they are no longer allowed to fasttravel, /spawn, tp or accept them. You have to use you'r faction gear when you hunt, the hunted person can only use weapons and armor from his own faction so if he hasn't any of that stuff, he isn't allowed to wear any. Raiding If you want to raid someone the faction you want to raid has to have at least 3 players on, the same for your faction. The raid ends after everyone of one faction is killed. The losing faction has to pay 250 silver coins to the winners. You can only raid if a faction has claimed. Sieging Both factions kings have to be online for a siege and can only be declared by a king. Both factions need to have at least 3 people online. You can be aided directly by one of the factions that are at your border. After 10 minutes another faction can aid. A maximum of 3 factions can aid you in a war. Taking land and country When a fortress is seiged and the attackers have won 3 times with a difference of 3 (1-4, 3-6) A fortress can be taken over. Everything within 500 block of the fortress will be enemy terain to. To take a country you have to have 2 fortresses already and then you have to siege the capital and win 5 times with a difference of 3 (2-5,1-5) One a country is taken, all the people that lived in it have to move to one of their aly's and convince others to take it back for them. Category:Servers